


Boyfriends and Swear Jars

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied homophobia, Kissing, Look I tried, M/M, Sympathetic Remus, We Die Like Men, and no beta, but its funny, cursing, hickeys mention, i might change it in the future okay, look idk about the title, probably ooc tbh, roman is protective of patton and a lil bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Remus really loves Patton, and Patton really loves Remus. Roman somehow got it all wrong.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	Boyfriends and Swear Jars

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all  
> i tried  
> i'm tired as fucc  
> send help

Remus Kingsley meant trouble. Everyone knew that.

Most of all, Patton A. Moore. And somehow, that didn’t stop him from admiring the troublemaking classmate.

He was risk-taking, bold, and so, so cool. Not that Patton would ever admit it. Or that he liked his constant swearing and risque’ jokes he so often said.

But there was something, something Patton could not distinguish from the rest of him, that made the Kingsley twin so interesting. Perhaps it was the thrill he got with their little meetings their respective friends would never know about. Hopefully.

That afternoon was indeed one of those meetings, back at Remus’s house. Very big, very fancy, very beautiful house. According to Remus, who was always a very trustworthy source of information, they would have a few hours alone to study, free from, in Remus’s words, “Prince-stuck-up-his-ass looking over our shit.” It had earned Patton a few dollars in the imaginative swear jar, that was really just the back pocket of his pants.

It was quite counterproductive though since Remus would steal them back anyway by kissing him.

Now, they were on the bed, Remus’s head posed on Patton’s thighs as he listened to the freckled man explain Romeo & Juliet’s main themes for at least the fourth time, but Remus simply could not understand why the two would keep their love secret.

“But why? Why not just say it? Then they could run away together!” He huffed, crossing his arms. Patton smiled at him, carding his fingers through the messy black hair. He noted the silver streak, that he was pretty sure had been re-done recently.

“It’s like us, they didn’t want others to know.” Remus turned onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his hand.

“But we do it cause of assholes,” Remus grinned. “And because it's funny to see Roman so clueless.”

Patton’s face scrunched up. “Your brother isn’t that clueless.”

“You wanna bet?” Remus sat up, leaning into Patton and giving him a quick kiss. He pulled back only slightly, his smile growing wider and turning into a smirk. “You know, homework’s far too boring,” he placed his hand on Patton’s hip, who was blushing crimson. “We could be doing something much more interesting.”

“Um, cuddling?” Patton asked, a nervous smile on his face. Gosh, he hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt. He expected Remus to make some joke about it, perhaps tease him a bit.

Instead, Remus moved so he sat comfortably at his side, slipping his leather jacket-clad arm around his waist, rolling his eyes. “And you say I’m the one with the head in the gutter.” He leaned in and placed a quick kiss behind Patton’s ear, then nestled his head on his shoulder.”I meant kissing, not anything else, babe.” Patton’s mouth formed a silent ‘oh’. “But it’s okay if you’d rather-”

He was interrupted by Patton’s lips on his, soft and lovely as ever. Slowly, he started kissing back, and it was nice. Warm, soft.

That was everything Remus wasn’t. But it was exactly what Patton was, and Remus liked him, and his patience and he liked his kisses, and his blushing face, and his laugh, and his freckles, and just everything about him.

And so he kissed back.

They stayed like that for a while, Patton basically in his lap and lips locked. It was nice, as it always was with Patton.

And Patton? He was so relieved when he realized what Remus had meant. He just… wasn’t ready for anything more than kissing, and knowing Remus liked to go quick in relationships made him feel like he was being unfair to him, sometimes. But the other always made sure to make him comfortable and respect his boundaries, and he was so, so grateful for that.

He did like when their kisses got slightly more… fun, per se.

And that was what had been happening, with Patton pushing Remus’s jacket off his shoulders, and it would’ve been even more fun if it hadn’t been for the front door of the house opening with a creak.

Remus flailed while hastily pushing Patton off of him, his eyes wide in surprise. “Shit-” He jumped off the bed, looking around for an easy hiding spot, eventually settling on the closet.

How ironic.

Patton looked at him incredulously. “What-Remus! This is your house! Why would you hide?” Remus’s eyes darted from him to the door repeatedly. 

“Look whichever member of my family it is, and I’m gonna guess my dumbass of a brother, they like you a lot more than they like me. Just-” He yelped hitting his head on the closet door. Patton flinched in sympathy. “Say you were here for a project or some shit, m’kay?”

Patton nodded, and with one last smile, Remus disappeared into the closet, just in time for the bedroom door to burst open. A seemingly angry Roman walked into the room, but his expression quickly changed to confusion as he was met only with Patton waving awkwardly at him.

“Uh, Patton?” Roman asked. “What are you doing here- oh whatever I need to find my brother- or actually,” He walked up to him, placed his hand on his arm, and turned serious for once. “I need to talk to you.”

Patton put on a cheery smile. “‘Bout what?”

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know my brother- Remus is bullying you.”

“I-what?” Roman gave him a sympathetic look.

“I know it’s hard to admit, but it’s obvious,” Patton looked at him in confusion, wondering what exactly Roman had done at soccer practice to have come to such a conclusion. Roman rolled his eyes. “C’mon, whenever he’s near you get super nervous and he’s always trying to get you alone. Not to mention all those bruises on your neck!-” Patton put his face in his hands, trying to mask his blushing. Roman started panicking. “Oh-oh Patton! Sorry! I didn’t want to make you cry- geez I’m sorry uh-”

Patton shook his head.  _ Jesus Christ, this can’t get worse, can it? _ “I- no Roman, those bruises-” He flopped back onto the bed. “Ugh, I can’t believe this is happening.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, this isn’t a very normal reaction to someone saying you’re getting bullied.”

“No, Roman, I’m not getting bullied, that’s the problem. Those bruises are just-”

“Hickeys!” Roman turned to see Remus’s head sticking out of the closet, surprise on his face.

“Remus what-” Roman shook his head in disbelief. “What are you doing in the closet?”

“The question is what you are doing in my bed with my boyfriend, dear brother!” Remus laughed, watching as Roman’s mouth fell open in surprise and Patton blushed even harder than before.

“Boy-boyfriend? What- Remus are you dating my best friend?” Roman stood up, crossing his arms. Remus shrugged, grinning.

“Maybe.” Remus got out of the closet, walking over and picking up his previously discarded jacket, and bent down to kiss Patton on the cheek. “I think I’ve gotta go now, babe,”

“Bro I’m giving you 30 seconds of a pre-start, then I’m runnin’.”

“Remus you are so fuckin dead,” Patton said, looking him in the eyes. Remus shrugged again, an easy grin on his lips, heading for the window.

“I’ll see you later,” He turned back at him, right before jumping out. ”Also: Swear! You owe me a dollar.”

Patton shook his head and laughed as Remus disappeared out the window, Roman not far behind. But, before following his brother, Roman turned back at him.

He narrowed his eyes. “We’re gonna talk about this later, okay?”

Patton shrugged. “Sure, I’m not sure what there is to discuss but okay.”

But Roman was out the window before he could hear his reply.


End file.
